verdadero amor? Eso existe?
by SuperRocky
Summary: Esta es la historia de como se enamoran diego y Shira y como sobreviven a la secundaria. fancic humanizado
1. Nueva en el campus

**Hola a todoooos este es un Nuevo fic, una historia que será humanizada de ice age, perdón por no actualizar juegos y bloopers de ice age es que no he tenido mucho tiempo ni ispiracion para los bloopers de ellie, sigo pensado en que le puedo poner, me servirían sus reviews con ideas…..sin más preámbulos … Verdadero amor? Eso existe?**

En un internado al sur de los angeles había un grupo inusual de amigos, que estaba conformado por…un buen alumno (Manny) Dos expertos en tecnología (Crash y Eddie) Un haragán (Sid) Un jugador de football americano (Diego) Un nadador (Buck) Una chica brillante (Ellie), las clases empezaron hace ya 3 semanas, la vida en el internado volvia a tomar su rumbo, los dormitorios ya estaban organizados, casi como el año pasado solo que con algunas diferencias, a ellie le tocaba estar con dos chicas nuevas, una de ellas se llamaba raz, era una chica baja, rubia de ojos color miel y Shira, quien iba a empezar las clases recién dentro de una semana, Shira era alta, de tez blanca, cabellos azabache y ojos celestes, los que algunos llaman azul zafiro, para hablar de lo que hicieron en las vacaciones los amigos se reunieron a conversar

**Ellie:** Como te fue en las vacaciones buck?

**Buck:** No veía la hora de que las clases volvieran a empezar…ya no soportaba a la arpía de mi madrastra

**Manny:** Tan mal te fue buck?

**Buck:** No se como mi padre se pudo fijar en una mujer asi, el tiene 42 y ella 21, esa chica me lleva solo 5 años y es mi madrastra? , yo creo…no creo, yo se que esta con el solo por dinero, no se va a quedar asi

**Diego:** Sera mejor que te tranquilices buck porque te vuelves a enojar y va a explotar la vena que te salta en el cuello

**Buck:n Tienes razón amigo**

/Luego de que cada uno contara lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones salió ek tema de las nuevas compañeras de cuarto de ellie/

**Buck:** Y que tal son tus compañeras de cuarto?

**Ellie:** Compañera…Raz es una chica muy aplicada, la pobre no piensa en nada más que estudiar, y Shira…ella entra al internado recién mañana

**Diego:** Tendrásus motivos

**Manny:** Eso creo

**Ellie:** Miren que buena combinación…una de mis compañeras es po decirlo…una nerd y la otra es una deportista

**Diego:** Deportista?

**Ellie:** Si…según los registros del colegio ella en su otro colegio fue….Capitana del equipo de football femenino, Del equipo de Volleyball, del equipo de hockey en hielo y césped y de animadoras

**Todos:** Wow…

**Diego:** Debe ser difícil tener al mando tantos equipos, yo tengo a mi cargo el equipo de football americano y te digo que no es fácil

**Sid :** yo no lo haría porque es demasiado ejercicio

**Buck:** Cuando haces ejercicio?

**Sid:** Si los abdominales al tratar de levantarse de la cama cuentan, hoy ya llevo 25 abdominales

/Todos rieron, conversaron y se divirtieron/

/Al dia siguiente en la clase de ciencias/

**Profesor:** Atencion chicos, tendrán una nueva compañera, su nombre es Shira Anderson y viene de Miami, Espero que puedan ayudarla para que se sienta a gusto

/Luego de decir esto entro shira al salón, traia unos shorts de jean, una remera holgada con un cinturón color marron en la cintura, unas aldeanas negras, cabello ondulado, poco maquillaje y las uñas pintadas color negro/

**Profesor:** Bienvenida Shira, puedes tomar asiento

**Shira:** (Busque con la mirada un asiento vacio pero no encontré ninguno)

**Profesor:** Ahí hay un lugar vacio

**Shira:** (Fui y dirigi hacia el único asiento vacio que había en la clase, coloque mi bolso por la silla y me sente junto a aquel chico de cabellos dorados y ojos Marrones (Soto), mientras sentía todas las miradas sobre mi, era algo incomodo)

**Profesor:** Bueno, como ya saben, empesaremos con el proyecto a nivel internado, tengran que trabajar en grupos de a dos, esos grupos se mantandran para todas las materias, las parejas las formaremos por sorteo

**Shira:** Habla en serio? Mi primer dia aquí y ya tendre que empezar con un proyecto?-pensé

/En profesor empezó a sacar los nombres de una pequeña caja/

**Profesor:** (Anoto en la pizarra todas las parejas, en total eran unas 9 parejas)

*Lista*

Ellie y Raz

Sid y Crash

Manny y Buck

Diego y Shira

Eddie y Gupta

Squint y flyyn

Ashley y Soto

Jennifer y Lenny

Emma y Zeke

**Profesor:** Dudas sobre las parejas?

**Shira:** Si…una pequeña duda…. Quien es diego?

Diego:** Yo**

**Shira:** (Gire a mi derecha y me encontré a un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes…Oh my gosh pensé, mi pareja de proyecto resulto ser un chico guapísimo, como me iba a concentrar? Tendre que ver la forma, y rápido-Pensé)

**Diego:** (Hay dios mio, como me voy a concentrar en el proyecto si tengo a una pareja tan linda como shira, HHaaaay diego controlate)

/Dada la terminada la clase, el profesor dio los temas y me acerque hasta mi pareja de proyecto/

**Shira:** Hola

**Diego:** Hola

**Shira:** Queria conversar contigo acerca del proyecto

**Diego:** Claro, que sucedió?

**Shira:** Quiero saber cuando nos vamos a reunir para empezar el proyecto?

**Diego:** Cuando estes libre, no tengo problemas (Dijo en un tono suave)

**Shira:** Si quieres podemos empezar hoy

**Diego:** Claro, nos vemos a las 3

**Shira:** Espera…donde vamos a hacer el trabajo

**Diego:** Podemos trabajar en mi dormitorio, solo va a estar mi compañero sid y no creo que interrumpa

**Shira:** Genial, en que habitación estas?

**Diego:** Edificio 3, dormitorio 304

**Shira:** Esta bien, nos vemos

**Diego:** Adios

/Estaba en mi dormitorio ordenando mis cosas hasta que llego una de mis compañeras de cuarto, aparentemente es muy torpe ya que llego, se tropezó con sus pies y se cayo con un arsenal de libros de matematicas y sus lentes se hicieron trizas/

**Shira:** Estas bien!?

**Raz:** Si…no te preocupes, me pasa seguido (Dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo y con la cabeza agachada)

**Shira:** (ayude a mi compañera a levantar todos sus libros y vi que eran libros de cursos superiores) Disculpa…como te llamas?

**Raz:** Soy raz (Dijo en un tono de voy extremadamente bajo, al parecer la chica era muy timida) Y tu?

**Shira:** Me llamo Shira

**Raz:** Shira, que bonito nombre

**Shira:** Gracias, por cierto, me fije en tus libros, son matemáticas de nivel universitario, cuantos años tienes?

**Raz:** Tengo 15 (Dijo muy despacio)

**Shira:** Disculpa…no te escuche que dijiste?

**Raz:** Tengo 15

**Shira:** Wow, estas en matematicas avanzadas

**Raz:** Si, es lo único que tengo

**Shira:** A que te refieres?

/Luego de conversar con esta tal Raz, descubri que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente en avión cuando ella tenia 7 años y creció con su tia quien no tenia tiempo de cuidarla, asi que se cerro en e estudio, es la típica chica nerd, pero las de las películas tienen amigas, ella no/

**Shira:** No tienes amigas?

**Raz:** No, nadie quiere ser mi amiga porque soy muy estudiosa

**Shira:** Pues yo quiero ser tu amiga (Dije en un tono amable)

**Raz:** En serio?

**Shiar:** Claro que si, pareces una chica muy agradable, y muy tranquila

**Raz:** Por fin, tengo una amiga

**Shira:** Tienes hora?

**Raz:** Si, son las 2:40

**Shira:** OH DIOS MIO! Voy trade a una reunión de proyecto

**Raz:** Ya van a empezar con tu pareja

**Shira:** Si, es que el tema es muy largo, nos vemos luego

**Raz : **Adios shira

/Estaba buscando la habitación de diego hasta que la encontre/

/Toque la puerta/

**Diego:n Hola shira**

**Shira:** Hola diego (Baje rápidamente la vista a mi celular ya que Diego estaba sin camisa, Tenia enfrente mio una figura extremadamente sexy, oh my gosh…yo dije eso? Es que es imposible…Diooos…esos brazos, ese torso perfectamente tonificado…Mierd* Shira controlate o te vas a poner roja, además viniste a hacer tu proyecto,)

**Diego:** Perdona por recibirte asi, es que recién llegue de la práctica de football

**Shira:** No hay problemas (Aun con la vista en el celular)

**Diego:** ()Pone el aire acondicionado debido al extremo calor que hacia, estábamos a uns 38 grados en todo el campus)

/Luego de que diego trajera todas las cosas necesarias para el proyecto, empezamos, obviamente diego ya se había puesto una remera, realmente ese fue el momento más incomodo de mi vida/)

**Diego:n Shira…estas bien?**

**Shira:** Si por?

**Diego:** Es que estas…roja

**Shira:** En serio?

**Diego:** Si…. (Pone sus manos en los cachetes de shira) y tus cachetes están hirviendo

**Shira:** Oh por dios! (Pongo las manos en mi cachetes)

**Diego:** Quieres agua?

**Shira:** Si, gracias

**Diego:** (Le pase a shira un vaso con agua pero cuando se lo di, nuestras manos se enlazaron y quede perdido en sus hermosos ojos color azul zafiro)

**Shiar:** (Jamas me había quedado perdida en los ojos de nadie, pero los suyos, eran simplemente perfectos)

**Diego: (**apartando la vista de los ojos de shira**)** Ya se porque estabas tan roja

**Shira:** Porque?

**Diego:** El aire acondicionado esta en modo caliente no frio, a lo mejor eso hizo que te pusieras como un tomate

**Shira:** (Me limite a poner una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios)

**/Derrepente algo en el segundo piso de la cama se movio/**

**Shira:** Diego…que es eso- (Grite debido a que un muchacho que yo ni sabia que estaba ahí se cayo de el segundo piso de la cama)

**Sid:** Cinco minutos más (Aun dormido)

**Diego:** Sid, no tenias tareas por hacer?

**Sid:** Si, pero las haré luego (dijo Como un zombie)

**Shira:** Ok? Creo que será mejor que me vaya, ya son las 5:30 y tengo que arreglar unas cosas en el dormitorio

**Diego:** Tu estas con ellie verdad?

**Shira:** Si…comparto cuarto con una chica llamada ellie, aunque no la he visto aun, la conoces?

**Diego:** Si…ella es la novia de Manny, mi compañero de habitación

**Shira:** De el? (Señalo a sid)

**Diego:** No…tengo otro compañero

**Shira:** (Dibujo una sonrisa en mis labios) nos vemos mañana

**Hasta aquí llego el primer chapter, ojalá les guste…dejen un review de lo que les gusto o de lo que podría mejorar en la historia, les gusta el titulo?, gracias por leer….actualizare a más tardar el próximo martes y si puedo el viernes, vere cmo manejo el tiempo, si tienen ideas de cómo continuar Juegos y bloopers de ice age déjenmelas en los reviews…..Cuidense chauuuu**


	2. enemiga?

**Hola a todoooos, perdon por no actualizar como lo habia dicho en el capitulo anterior, y tambien por dejar estancado a juegos y bloopers de ice age pero esta reapareciendo la inspiracion, yay!, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de vedadero amor?Eso existe?...y fic no es un fic si no hay un malo verdad? Este person aje será inventado por Mi….ojala les guste….3…2…1….ACCION!**

Ya había pasado un par de días desde que entre al campus, realmente me gustaba estar aquí, conoci a ellie y descubri que es una gran chica, muy amable con paciencia de acero inoxidable, también conoci a todos sus amigos, y son muy agradables, realmente me caen muy bien, me volvi mas amiga de raz y descubri que detrás de esa chica callada y estudiosa hay una gran personalidad, ya era mediodía, estábamos en la cafetería comprando el almuerzo

**Shira:** (Coloqué un sándwich de pavo con lechuga, tomate y mayonesa en mi charola, junto con un jugo natural de frutas y una manzana, me acerque hasta donde estaba la cocinera para pagar mi almuerzo, levante mi brazo para pagarle y sentí que alguien me estiro el brazo hacia atrás, como para no poder entregarle el dinero a la cocinera, era diego) Que ocurre?

**Diego:** Yo te pago el almuerzo

**Shira: ** No es necesario, puedo pagar mi almuerzo

**Diego:** Insisto,yo pago

**Shira:** No

**Diego:** Si

**Shira:** No

**Diego:** No

**Shira:** Si

**Diego:** Ajá!

Luego de que diego me ganara, pago mi almuerzo y fuimos caminando por la cafetería, hasta que choco con alguien y mi almuerzo se le cae encima a alguien, quien grita con una voz chillona insoportable

**Rachel:** Que te sucede!?

**Shira:** Lo siento, no fue a propósito

**Rachel:** Claro que si…..eres una maldita perr* barata

**Diego:** Tampoco es para que le hables asi rachel

**Rachel:** Y encima la defiendes diego….tienes que estar de mi lado…se supone que eres mi novio

**Diego:** El que sea tu novio no tiene nada que ver con que este de tu lado o no, yo defiendo a Shira porque ella no hizo nada malo para que la trates de esa manera

**Rachel:** Diego Bogani….si la sigues defendiendo olvídate de lo nuestro

**Diego:** Pues tal vez sea lo mejor

**Rachel:** No me busques! (Grito con una voz chillona)

**Diego: **No lo haré!

Luego de esa escena en plena cafetería,fuimos hasta la mesa donde se encontraban: Manny, ellie,sid,crash,Eddie,Raz y buck

**Ellie:** Diego…que fue eso?

**Diego:** Termine con Rachel

**Shira:** Lo siento diego, creo que fue mi culpa, por no fijarme por donde voy

**Diego**: No fue tu culpa, simplemente ibas distraída, y….ademas, ya quería terminar con Rachel, es una engreída

**Shira:** (Me limite a sonreir)

**Manny:** Vieron a Morita?

Morita era la hermana menor de Manny, tenia 13 años y se encontraba en 8 Grado, era una chica muy dulce

**Ellie:** Deja de estar encima de ella todo el dia Manny, tiene 13…necesita un poco de libertad noi crees?

**Manny:** Puede ser libre…siempre en cuando yo supervise esa libertad

**Ellie:** Ay por dios

**Buck:** Ellie tiene razón Manny, creo que es exagerado que supervises cada movimiento que ella haga

**Shira:** Concuerdo con Pequitas

Ya le había puesto un apodo a buck, Pequitas! 3 ya que era pelirrojo con muchas…Muchas pecas

**Crash:** Hermano sobreprotector a la vista!

**Eddie:** Que no te querían de baby Manny? Deja vivir su vida a morita

**Manny:** Si sigues diciendo esos comentarion no vas a vivir lo que queda de tu vida

Luego de el almuerzo tenia deportes, mi clase favorita….yo realmente AMO los deportes, tuvimos una prueba de resistencia a la cual solamente Buck, Diego, un tal Soto y yo pasamos, no puedo creer que el resto de las chicas se hayan cansado a los 5 minutos…Flojas…Lego de la c lase me tope con una fea….muy fea sorpresa, cerre mi casillero y BAM! Estaba ahí

**Shira:** Necesitas algo?

**Rachel:** No te hagas la inocente…..sabes muy bien lo que quiero

**Shira:** De hecho no tengo idea, me quieres decir lo que sucede

**Rachel:** Quiero que te alejes de diego

**Shira:** Creo que no va a ser posible…lo seinto querida, no voy a arruinar mi amistad con Diego solo por que tu lo quieres…si eso es todo…adiós

**Rachel:n Espera!** No termine

**Shira:** (Realmente me estaba cansando de esa mimada)

**Rachel:** te alejas de diego o si no te las veras conmigo

**Shiar:** Ve a buscar mas amenazas, porque no me dan miedo…..te imaginas que con esa amenza tendre miedo de ti? No me hagas reir…si es todo adiós! (Me voy dejando a Rachel con la palabra en la boca)

Luego de todo ese teatro fui al resto de mis clases..Uzea (Osea) Matematica, Ciencias y Química….en la ultima casi me dormi, realmente no me gusta tanto pero..que se le puede hacer…..fui a mi habitación, deje mis cosas y me arroje en mi cama, me estaba quedando dormida hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien se tiro encima mio

**Shira:** Pero que?

**Diego:** Hola

**Shira:** que te sucede?

nDiego:n Estaba aburrido y vine a saludar…Hola

**Shira: ** Cuando un elefante se tire encima de ti te diré DEJAVÚ

**Diego:** Hey! No peso tanto

**Shira:** Eso lo dices tu ya que no tienes que soportar tu peso encima

**Diego:** Ja-ja..no te enojes (Colocó un mechon de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja)

**Shira:** No me trates como un cachorro (Autora: Esta parte la quite de Austin & Ally, realmete me gusto)

**Diego:** Lo siento

Yo no me percate que segui encima de diego hasta que….

**Ellie:** Diego! Degenerado!

**Diego:** No es lo que piensas

**Ellie:** Shira…estas bien? Te hizo algo este degenerado?

**Shira:** No…no me hizo nada malo ellie….solo vino a saludar

**Ellie:** Y como explicas que estas encima de ella Diego?

**Diego:** Me tire en la cama y no la vi

**Ellie:** Te lo voy a creer, pero que no se vuelva a repetir

Realmente ellie se preocupaba mucho por mi, es mi mejor amiga

**Raz:** Hola chicas…..Pero que!? (Dijo al ver a diego aun encima mio)

**Diego:** Ya me iba (Se levanta y va hasta la puerta)

**Shira:** Fuera! (Le arrojo con una almohada, el la esquiva y le da en la cara a buck)

**Buck:** Esto es la guerra! (Toma la almohada y va corriendo hasta a mi y me empieza a pegar con la almohada a la cual yo me defiendo…empezó la guerra de almohadas, se unió ellie, luego diego, hasta llegaron Manny, crash y Eddie…..Raz espero un poco pero también se unió, realmente tenia confianza en nosotros)

Luego de esta guerra de almohadas cada uno fue a su respectivo dormitorio….Diego, Manny y Sid estaban en el mismo dormitorio y crash, Eddie y Buck en otro, realmente nos divertimos, ya me estoy acostumbrando a este campus


	3. Un peligro

Holis todoooos, estoy de vuelta…hmmm larga historia, numero 1: perdon por no dar signos de vida por un mes, no pude actualizar debido a que no pase unas pruebas del colegio, son unas pruebas que sirven par aver como estan tus conocimientos o algo asi, y me cancelaron el internet por un mes, pero aqui les traigo el chapter 3, 3….2…..1….ACCION! ()

/Al dia siguiente/

Ya había pasado 3 semanas desde que entre al campus, y me la pase realmente muy bien, unas que otras peleas, las peleas fueron con rachel que no me deja en paz, pero si cree que le voy a tener miedo se EQUIVOCA, ya eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, todos estaban en sus clases, menos yo, la profesora de química falto y nos dieron la tarde libre, quede en ir a tomar un helado con Diego, el iria a buscarme de el edificio de las chicas, yo me vesti con unos shorts con cadenas, una básica de negra y mis converse, estaba saliendo al pasillo totalmente vacio hasta que me topo con alguien en el pasillo

**Soto:** Hola hermosa

**Shira:** Se te ofrece algo?

**Soto:** Realmente eres mas bella en persona

**Shira:** Gracias, si me permites…tengo cosas que hacer

Estaba a punto de escaparme por asi decirlo, pero soto me acorralo por una pared, esto no se veía nada bien

**Soto:** Porque la prisa?

**Shira:** Si no me dejas ir, voy a gritar

**Soto:** A ver…intentalo

**Shira: Ayud-**

En ese momento ya no podía gritar,Soto me estaba besando, trate de escapar pero mis esfuerzos eran nulos, mis gritos no se escuchaban, cuando por fin pude escapar Sali corriendo, pero soto me estaba persiguiendo

(Narra diego)

Entre al edificio de chicas, el cual estaba vacio…me dispuse a esperar a shira…pasaron 10…15….20 minutos y shira no aparecia, asi que me dispuse a subir hasta el piso de su dormitorio, hasta que escuche unos gritos que provenían de su habitación, llegue lo mas rápido que pude

**Shira:** Ayudenme, por favor!

Esa era la voz de shira, sus gritos se escuchaban cortados por el llanto….algo le ocurriam trate de abrir la puerta pero no pude, estaba llaveada…me armé de fuerza y la tumbé

**Diego:** Shira!

**Shira:** Ayudenme por favor! (Gritaba en llanto)

Al entrar me fije que soto la estaba agarrando fuertemente de los brazos y la besaba a la fuerza

**Soto:** Miren quien esta aquí

**Diego:** Dejala soto

**Soto:** Y quien me lo ordena, tu?

**Diego:** La dejas por las buenas o por las malas

(Narra shira)

**Diego:** Ya suéltala Soto!

**Soto:** Si no….que haras?

Vi como diego y soto empezaron a pelear, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, fui a buscar ayuda, estaba volviendo al edificio,pero se me nublo la vista, al despertar estaba en la camilla de la enfermería, en la camilla de al lado estaba Diego, estaba con un ojo morado, una mejilla vendada y un moretón en la frente, se había peleado con soto, me levante y quede sentada en la camilla bhasta que llegó la enfermera

**Helen:** Ya despertaste, que bueno

**Shira:** Si, me duele un poco la cabeza

**Helen:n Toma esto (Me paso unas pastillas)**

**Shira:** Se que la pregunta es tonta, pero como llegué aquí?

**Helen:** Te desmayaste en la entrada del edificio de las chicas

**Shira: **Debo ir a solucionar algunas cosas, gracias helen

Fui hasta mi dormitorio, me acoste en mi cama y quede dormida al instante, hasta que unas voces me despertaron

**Ellie:** Shira, como estas?

**Shira:**Bien…mas o menos

**Raz:** Te enteraste de lo que paso?

**Shira:** No, estuve inconsiente toda la tarde

**Raz:** Expulsaron a soto por lo que sucedió

**Shira:** Ya se entero todo el mundo?

**Ellie:** Si, las cámaras de seguridad lo grabaron todo

**Shira:n Me alegro**

**Ellie:** Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca, antes de que cierre, vienes?

**Shira:** No, creo que me quedare aquí

**Raz:** Esta bien

**Ellie**: Cuidate

Estuve viendo televisión unos segundos hasta que alguien entro, era diego, quien aun seguía vendado

**Diego: **Shira…

**Shira:** Diego….

Nadie dijo una palabra más, diego me abrazó, pero no me abrazo por la cintura ni por el cuello, sino que me envolvió en sus brazos, no aguante mas y las lagrimas salieron

**Diego:** Que mas te hizo?

**Shira:** Me besó a la fuerza y me lastimo los brazos para que no escapara

**Diego:** Ya lo expulsaron, no se te podrá volver a acercarte

No me pude contener, las lagrimas se resbalaban en mis mejillas, realmente me afecto lo que paso, llore hasta que no quedaron más lagrimas, mientras diego me acariciaba el pelo y la espalda

**Shira:** Lo siento(Dije entre sollozos)

**Diego: **Sentir que?

**Shira:** Por mi culpa Soto te golpeo (Agache la cabeza)

**Diego:** Shira

**Shira:** (Mantuve la cabeza agachada)

**Diego:** Shira mírame

**Shira:** (Diego me tomo de la barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos)

**Diego:** Aunque soto me hubiere matado, moriría feliz, sabiendo de que tu estarías a salvo, y yo me encargare de que nadie te haga daño…..nunca

Diego y yo nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos hasta que se unieron nuestros labios

**Hasta aquí llegó el chapter de hoy, espero que les guste…..que pasara ahora? Diego y shira estarán juntos? Alguien impedirá su felicidad? Todo y mas en el próximo chapter**


	4. Una puñalada en el corazon

Holaaaaaaa…he vuelto! No mori! No me sucedio nada! La cosa fue que tuve otra prueba de matemática en e coliegio y si me prepare….la 3era nota mas alta babyy! Oh si! Y he aquí un nuevo capituloooo….algunos me preguntaron porque junte tan rápido a diego y Shira, la respuesta….es la base para formar esta historia, porque a base de esto van a ocurrir muuuuuuuuuuchas cosas sin mas rodeos….3…2…1….ACCION!

Una parte de mi quería salir corriendo, pero otra parte quería que el beso nunca termine, cuando nos distanciamos, di unos pasos hacia atrás con los ojos como platos, no sabia que hacer o que decir

**Diego:** Lo siento…fue un impulso

**Shira:** Porque lo hiciste?

**Diego:** No lo se….solo….fue un impulso…algo me impulso a hacerlo

**Shira:** Yo…tengo que irme

**Diego:** Shira espera!

**Shira:** Diego…quiero dejar algo en claro….nosotros somos amigos y no creo que te pueda ver de otra manera, lo siento

Luego de salir casi corriendo del edificio de las chicas, aun un poco adolorida fui al puesto de café, compre un capuccino y un muffin…y me sente a pensar…..Por que diego me beso? Que soy para el? Que es el para mi? A penas nos conocemos, no puede ser que este enamorado de mi, porque…nadie se enamora en un mes, es imposible….quede asi por un buen rato hasta que oscureció, fui hasta mi dormitorio, el cual estaba vacio, ellie y raz aun no habían vuelto….me arroje a mi cama y me puse a escuchar música….Estaba escuchando Die in your arms de ariana grande hasta que tocaron la puerta…eran ellie y raz

**Ellie:** Shira! Abre la puerta, olvidamos las llaves

Me levante de mi cama y abri la puerta dejando pasar a mis amigas, comenzamos a hablas de diferentes temas, obviamente no toque el tema del beso con diego, había decidido no mencionarlo…nunca

Ya habían pasado unos 5 dias desde el beso con Diego, luego de lo ocurrido no volvimos a hablar, Estaba saliendo del edificio de chicas cuando me topo con una persona taaaaan Amable (Noten sarcasmo)

**Rachel: ** A ti te estaba buscando

**Shira: **Se nota que no buscas bien porque estuve todo el dia aquí

**Rachel: **Ja-Ja (Rie sarcasticamente) vine a darte un ultimo aviso….Alejate de Diego

**Shira:** Numero 1…No te tengo miedo….numero 2, no eres nadie para decidir por mi, asi que….ahorrate las palabras y cierra la boca

**Rachel:**No sabes de lo que soy capaz

**Shira:** A ver…pruébalo

En ese instante Rachel salto encima mio y empezó a golpearme, obviamente me defendi…..todos se acercaron y un par de muchachos me sacaron a esa loca de encima, hasta que vino el el director..CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAN!

** :** Que ocurre aca!?

Apenas el director pronuncio estas palabras rachel fingió llorar y me hecho la culpa a mi, no pensaba soportar esta escena, y decidi salir de ahí, directo a la enfermería porque tenia arañazos en la cara y me sangraba la mejilla, llegue a la enfermería y para mi suerte(Sarcasmo) encontré a alguien

**diego:** Shira! Que te ocurrió?

**Shira:** Nada

**Katy:** Eso no lo dicen esas heridas, ven, tienes que lavarte eso

Katy era la enfermera del capus, era una chica de 27 años, Alta de pelo castaño claro y ojos avellana

**Katy:** (Atiende el teléfono que estaba sonando) Hola…..Ahora voy….(Cuelga) Chicos, tengo que salir un momento….vuelvo enseguida (Sale de la habitacion)

**Diego: **Ahora me dices…que te ocurrió?

**Shira:** Ya te dije que no fue nada

**Diego:** Esa ni tu te la crees

**Shira:** Fue Rachel Ok?

**Diego:** Ahora me va a escuchar

**Shira:** Diego…ya dejala, no importa

**Diego:** Como que no importa?Mira como te dejo

Diego empezó a acariciarme la mejilla, sentía como temblaba su mano

**Diego:n Shira….te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

Shira:** Claro**

**Diego:** Puedo besarte?

**Shira:** No

**Diego:** Pues…entonces me veré obligado a robarte un beso

**Shira:** Diego…no te atrevas-

Diego me beso, por que lo hacia? Realmente no lo entendía, me separe bruscamente de el

**Shira:** Diego…porque?

**Diego:** (Suspira)yo…creo que me gustas shira

**Shira:** Yo…

Hasta aquí llega el chapter…no fue muy largo lo se…y desde el próximo chapter agragare los puntos de vista de los demás protagonistas…y no lo olviden….Coman todo sus vegetales,aléjense de las ardillas (Creo que traman algo) y no hablen con personas con nombres de Violadores…..hasta la proximaa


End file.
